Perfect
by kylleee
Summary: Rufus and Lily the morning after they get engaged. The story will go until "One week later...", assuming this could actually have happened in that week we didn't saw. Rufus/Lily fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, look at me already here with a new story after just finishing "Just a Cup of Coffee". I guess I'm just in the mood for Rufly fluff. This is basically set the morning after Rufus and Lily's engagement. It might be a one shot, or I might continue with the rest of the missing parts between the engagement and the "One week later..." thing. It depends if you like it._

**Disclaimer. **I don't own Gossip Girl, nor do I own Rufus, Lily, Dan, Serena, Eric, Jenny or Vanessa.

XXXXX

Perfect

Lily woke up to the sound of laughter. It was coming from the kitchen. She felt Rufus' arms tightly wrapped around her though, so it couldn't be him. She quietly turned around to face him without waking him up or moving his arms. She remembered last night. Though she was embarrassed to admit it, she had been quite stoned – but she did remember. How could she forget her own fifth engagement? And definitely the final one, that is. And without doubt the most romantic proposal. She lifted her left hand above the covers to look at the Lincoln Hawk band on her finger. Perfect. She suddenly felt her stomach. She was starving. All that pot sure make you hungry, she thought, and carefully wiggled herself out of Rufus' embrace without waking him up. He needed to sleep, she figured. After all, it had to had been an exhausting night for him, she thought with a smile. And she couldn't bear to wake him up, he looked so cute sleeping like a little child. When getting up she remembered she didn't have anything to wear. She couldn't enter the kitchen in her underwear. She opened Rufus' closet and found an old Lincoln Hawk shirt she threw on. Very appropriate.

She opened the door to the kitchen almost forgetting who she could expect to find there. And there they were – all of them. Dan, Serena, Eric, Jenny and Vanessa. Lily's hair was all messy, her makeup was smudged and she pretty much looked like crap. She was sure none of them – not even Serena and Eric – had ever seen her that way before.

"Mom?" Serena laughed. Lily had no idea what to say, she was really embarrassed.

"Serena. Eric. All of you. Good morning." she began, sounding really nervous. "I know you didn't expect me to be here but –"

"Actually your purse is right there," Eric said, pointing toward the couch. "so we figured we had a chance of bumping into you. We were actually just on our way out, to brunch." he went on trying to be serious, while the other four stood around giggling. She wasn't really sure if they laughed at the way she looked or the awkwardness of the situation in general. Both, she assumed.

"Well, I won't stop you. Have fun." Lily said, relieved she had the possibility to get rid of them.

"No, I think we'll stay for a while. I'm sure dad would love to make us all waffles." Dan suggested.

"Oh yeah, let me just go get him." Lily said, mostly to get an excuse to go freshen up a little. "Rufus?" she said as she entered his room, closing the door behind her.

"What?" he mumbled, padding her side of the bed with his hands. "Wait, why aren't you here beside me?"

"Rufus, don't be ridiculous, all our kids are out there laughing including Vanessa, and now they want you to make waffles." she rambled on. Rufus got out of bed, and walked over to face Lily.

"Don't you even remember what happened last night, Lil?" he asked, putting his hands on her waist. "I mean, I knew you were stoned but –"

"Of course I do." she smiled, putting her hands around his neck. "How could I forget?"

"Then calm down a little, will you? We're engaged, Lil, do you know how great this is?"

"I do." she stated, moving her face closer to his. Their lips met as Rufus tightened his arms around her back. They deepened the kiss and tasted the familiar taste of each other. Lily broke the kiss after a little while. "I'm really hungry though, but I really don't want to go out there looking like this again." she said, still standing with her arms around his neck. "I thought you were the only one who was ever going to see me like that."

"Apparently not. You need to get used to all those kids around." Rufus grinned. "Just take my bathrobe and go wash your face. I will go make some waffles." he suggested. "And some coffee." he added, figuring they both needed that. He quickly gave her a last kiss before entering the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone, I hear you gave Lily a hard time." Rufus greeted.

"And I see you got the smile back on your face." Dan replied.

"Well, what can I say? We worked it out."

"Obviously." Eric said sarcastically.

"Wow dad, that's great. You look even happier than the time Dan and I agreed we had never seen anyone that happy." Jenny exclaimed.

"Well that's because we're engaged." Lily happily stated, walking out of the bathroom. She went behind the counter where Rufus was getting started on his waffles and put her arm around him.

"That's right." Rufus said, kissing her on top of her head.

"Wow dad, congratulation. Finally." Jenny said happily.

"Yeah, really dad, it took you long enough." Dan agreed.

"Congratulations. We knew something was up when you weren't home this morning." Serena spilled.

"So that's the real reason you are here?" Lily guessed.

"Basically..." Eric started, but couldn't come up with a better excuse. "...yeah."

"That's why Vanessa is here too?" Rufus asked.

"No, I just stopped by. I was actually going to breakfast with Dan and Jenny." Vanessa said. "And maybe we should all actually go to breakfast and leave those two alone, huh?" she suggested.

"Okay, let me just see the ring. Did you get it back from the store, dad?" Jenny asked.

"Not exactly." Rufus replied, while Lily showed her the Lincoln Hawk ring.

"Lincoln Hawk? That is so romantic, dad." she smiled, and the kids left. Vanessa was about to close the door behind them when Rufus talked to her.

"Vanessa?" he said. "Thank you."

"No problem." she said, closing the door.

"Thank God." Lily sighed, giggling into Rufus' shoulder.

"I know, good thing Vanessa was here to get them out."

"Mhm." she nodded, their lips meeting again in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, since I suddenly got so many reviews, I decided to continue. It was like all of a sudden, in two or three days, I got like 10 reviews. Thank you guys so much! So I don't know if you'll like it, please review if you do (or don't). If I get a lot of them I will continue. If I do, there will probably be two or three more chapters. It will continue till 'One week later...'. Oh, and just to warn you, this is not drama. I'm not good at writing that, so this is pure fluff to fill out the loooong summer without Gossip Girl._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl, nor do I own the characters Rufus, Lily, Cyrus, Eleanor, Blair, Dan, Chuck, Jenny, Alison or Cece.

XXXXX

Perfect – Chapter 2

"Rufus, stop it!" Lily exclaimed quietly yet still firmly, as she felt Rufus' right hand on her thigh during dinner with Cyrus and Eleanor. This time Lily had invited them to her penthouse. They celebrated the engagement, Cyrus was after all the one pushing them to take the plunge. And they thought it would be nice to get to know the also-very-much-in-love couple better.

"You know you like it." Rufus whispered into her ear. Lily, ignoring him, raised her glass.

"Let's make a toast." she suggested.

"Cheers to the happy couple." Eleanor said.

"Couples." Cyrus corrected, and they all laughed and cheered. "Not enough." he exclaimed, and they cheered again. It was only the night after the engagement. Since the kids were all busy on a Saturday night and Chuck was in Europe, Rufus and Lily figured they would wait celebrating till all the kids were gathered. So they invited Cyrus and Eleanor on very short notice. They would have dinner with the kids next week when Chuck had returned.

"So I hear Blair is going to NYU?" Lily asked, still trying to ignore Rufus' hand.

"Yes, I'm so glad she decided to go to college. When she didn't get into Yale she almost dropped the whole thing." Eleanor exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Dan is going there too." Rufus said.

"Oh, he was supposed to go Yale as well, wasn't he?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes. Well, that's a long story." Rufus said discretely.

"So what is Chuck doing?" Cyrus asked interested.

"Well, Charles is taking over the company when he turns 18 next week. So he will be plenty busy with that. I'm telling you, it's hard work." Lily explained. She felt Rufus' hand slide further up her thigh, going under her dress now.

"Rufus!" she giggled.

"What are you two lovebirds doing over there?" Cyrus laughed.

"I just think Rufus here got a little too much of that delicious wine you brought." Lily smiled, taking Rufus' hand in her own to keep it from elsewhere.

"Yeah, I apologize." Rufus said earnestly.

XXXXX

"You just couldn't wait to get them out of there, could you?" Lily asked Rufus, as they had just sent Cyrus and Eleanor down the elevator.

"That's right, I would much rather spend time with my beautiful fiancée." he said seductively and embraced her from behind. "You know you enjoyed my flirting." he whispered into her ear, sliding his hands slowly from her waist down to her hips and back. She really enjoyed it – both now and by the table. But she had to focus.

"Rufus." she said in her usual sarcastic tone. "You know I –" she started to explain, but he interrupted her by turning her around and locking his lips with hers. She gave in instantly and kissed him back. "Okay, you're right." she finally admitted, pulling away. "I did enjoy it." she smirked. Rufus grinned satisfied, still hands on her waist. "So tell me, why are you acting so...wild, spontaneous?" Lily asked.

"I'm in love. You heard Jenny, I've never been happier."

"Really?" she asked flattered. "Not even with Alison?"

"You know I never stopped loving you." he said frankly.

"And some pot and a couple of beers made you realize that?" Lily asked referring to last night. "I'm certainly glad I brought it over." she laughed sarcastically.

"No. I have always known I love you. It just made me realize that we shouldn't come up with reasons not to be together. We should be spontaneous. Just like we talked about. You said it yourself, we always just jumped into things when we were younger."

"Well, you know, I don't remember that much about last night. Only the most important parts." Lily smiled half-jokingly.

"Any particular occurrences?" Rufus asked playfully.

"I remember me saying yes to something and then kissing you, I must say the rest is kind of a blur." she teased.

"With good reason." he stated, kissing her again. Both smiling, almost giggling.

XXXXX

"That ring is getting a little worn out, huh?" Rufus asked, Lily's hand in his.

"I know, but I love it so much." Lily said, and turned her head to peck him on the mouth. "It reminds me of good times."

"I think right now is the best time I've had in years." Rufus grinned.

"You know what I mean." she said, pushing him playfully. It was Sunday morning, and the newly engaged couple had breakfast in bed, enjoying each other's company.

"I was just thinking we should get a real one..." Rufus said.

"A real what?" Lily asked, kind of occupied with her own thoughts.

"Ring? Isn't that what you buy your fiancée?" he asked sarcastically.

"Rufus, you don't have to do that. This is the best possible symbol of our love. I couldn't ask for anything else."

"You shouldn't have to. I will get you a ring. Let's go pick it out together sometime next week." Rufus said, stroking her arm gently.

"I couldn't say no to that." Lily grinned. "But at least let my mother pay for the wedding." she continued.

"Ha, like Cece would ever pay for any wedding involving me. Especially you _and _me." Rufus laughed.

"I think you'll be surprised. You know, I followed your advice and forgave her." she told him.

"Lily, that's great!" Rufus said genuinely. "I knew you could do it." He tightened his arm around her, and pulled her closer. She put her head on his shoulder.

"It wasn't easy." she confessed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, this is the next chapter. It might be a bit boring. I don't know. Had to make it to prepare for the next chapters. Hope you enjoy some of it. Please review._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl, nor do I own Eric, Rufus, Jenny, Lily, Dan, Vanessa, Chuck, Cece or Serena.

XXXXX

Perfect – Chapter III

"I love these waffles!" Eric exclaimed, as he took his fourth from the hot waffle iron.

"I'm glad someone will eat them. Them and chili are the only things I make." Rufus grinned, standing behind the counter in the kitchen at the Humphrey residence, busy making waffles for Eric and Jenny. Monday morning, first official day of vacation. Lily (surprisingly) and Eric had both spend the night at the Humphrey residence, and they had all slept in. Except Dan, who went to hang out with Vanessa at their new favorite hang out spot, the café by NYU.

"Yeah, believe it or not, you really get tired of them." Jenny explained, even though her mouth was full of waffle.

"And yet you are still eating them." Rufus pointed out.

"Come on dad, it's not like you give me much of a choice."

"I would never get tired of them!" Eric stated. At that moment, Lily entered from the bathroom, just finished getting ready.

"We'll see about that." she laughed walking over to sit next to Eric. She grabbed a waffle too.

"We will? Does that mean I'm moving in with this very waffle maker?" Eric asked, ecstatic.

"Of course, how would we be married and not live together?" Rufus asked.

"Oh, so you're serious about this marriage thing?" Eric joked, Jenny punched him lightly on the arm.

"Of course we are my darling." Lily said. "But I'm going to take off, I have a last couple of things in the company I have to take care of before I pass it on to Charles." she continued, leaving the rest of her waffle.

"Why do I feel like the housewife in this relationship?" Rufus asked. Lily, laughing, went to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll see you later my darling." she said and left.

"Wait a second, so who exactly is her darling?" Eric asked, pretending he was confused.

"Everyone but me." Jenny said sarcastically, taking another bite of her waffle. They all laughed.

XXXXX

"Hello?" Rufus said into his cell phone, even though caller-id showed him that Lily was on the other end.

"I just talked to Charles, and it turns out he isn't coming home till Friday. He won't even be home on his birthday! He said something about an errand in Germany. Anyway..." Lily rambled on, as Rufus interrupted her.

"Wait, who is this?" he asked jokingly.

"Sorry, my darling, but I'm kind of in a hurry." she explained.

"Of course, that's okay. I'm just at home cooking at whatever we housewives do..." Rufus joked. Lily chuckled.

"Well, Friday is the day Serena leaves so we'll just do dinner with the kids on Thursday. We can always do it again when Charles returns." she continued explaining.

"Of course that's fine by me. You know I'll cook whenever." Rufus grinned.

"I think we'll have the chef do that. Thanks for offering though." Lily wittily said.

"Okay then, I'll see you later, Lil. Can't wait." he told her.

"Oh, one more thing. I invited my mother over this afternoon."

"Cece?" Rufus asked, thinking she totally killed the mood. "Then I better stay at home."

"Rufus, don't be silly. Of course you're coming too." Lily concluded, and hung up. Rufus sighed, trying to figure out how he would be able to get through the afternoon. He made a cup of coffee for himself, nervously sipping it while reading the paper. Mothers in law are the worst.

XXXXX

"Oh, you are already here." Lily exclaimed, as she, shopping bags in hands, entered her own kitchen around 3 pm. She put them on the couch, as Rufus approached her with a cup of tea and a kiss. "Thanks." she smiled.

"And you shopped." Rufus noticed with a grin.

"Yeah, I was going to get some cake for when my mother arrives but I seem to have bought a pair of shoes." she explained. "Look how beautiful they are." She pulled the box out and opened it, holding the four-inch heels up.

"Shoe shopping again?" he teased.

"You know how all shopping lead to shoe shopping." Lily smiled, perfectly satisfied with her new pair of Jimmy Choos. "Just what I needed to cope with my mother today."

"You might need more than that." Rufus pointed out.

"Rufus!" she said in her usual 'Rufus'-tone. "You were the one who told me to forgive her."

"I am just saying, she might not be that happy about the big engagement news."

"She should be able to handle it, she is a big girl!" she stated, as the elevator opened again. Rufus and Lily look at each other, panicking because they thought it was Cece.

"Hi mom." they heard Serena's familiar voice call, and they both sighed with relieve.

"Oh, it's just you." Lily greeted relieved.

"Who else?" Serena wondered. "Hi Rufus." she smiled.

"Cece. She's coming for tea." Lily explained.

"Oh." Serena realized. "Well, I'll get out of you way." she said, clearly not wanting to be there with her mother and grandmother in the same room.

"Would you please stay, Serena? If you don't have any plans, that is."

"Well, um. It's just that..." she began.

"I know we've had out differences, but we're trying to put them aside. It would really help if you there though, along with Rufus of course." Lily tried to convince her.

"Sure, I mean, if it means that much...." Serena agreed with hesitation, relieved that at least Rufus was going to be there as well.

"Thank you so much, Serena. It really means a lot. I'll call you when she is here." her mother said, and Serena went to her room.

"Wow, you're really nervous about this." Rufus asked, putting an arm around his fiancée.

"It's strange because usually I just don't want her to come. Now I want her to come, I'm just nervous about how it will go." Lily explained.

"I know. But that's a good thing. That means you and your mother are getting closer, right?" he asked. Before she could answer, they heard the elevator door again.

"Here we go." Lily said, half laughing, though still nervous-looking.


	4. Chapter 4

_I haven't updated in an eternity! So sorry, if anyone is reading! But here it is. The next chapter. And I am planning on finishing. I count on two more chapters. Please review. Or I won't finish! :)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl, nor do I own Lily, Cece, Rufus, Serena or Eric.

XXXXX

Perfect – Chapter IV

"Lillian," Cece exclaimed, and actually gave her daughter a short hug. "and Rufus." she added in a tone that was supposed to sound polite.

"Mother. Welcome." Lily said awkwardly.

"Hi Cece, nice to see you again." Rufus said politely, thinking of the last time he saw her. Not that nice. "Come in, make yourself comfortable." he suggested and took her coat.

"Thank you. Are my grandchildren here?" she asked.

"Yes, Serena is just upstairs, I'll call her." Lily said making her way toward the staircase. "Serena, my darling, Cece is here." she called. Cece sat down on one of the couches in the living room. Serena soon came to join her. Rufus and Lily, still by the elevator looked at each other.

"You're going to be alright, Lil." Rufus said, touching her arm.

"We'll see about that. Let's just get this over with, shall we?" she smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sure." he said, taking her hand and dragging her to the living room.

"So, I see you two are happily together again." Cece noted. "I'm glad." she tried.

"We are as well." Lily said, as the two sat down on the coach on the other side of the coffee table, Rufus' hand on her knee.

"How are things with you and Dan, Serena?" Cece asked. "I know you went to prom together."

"Yeah, well. We're not back together if that's what you mean. But we had a great night at prom. As friends. I'm going to Europe on Friday to get some perspective on things before I head to Brown in September." Serena explained.

"Ah. I hope you have a nice trip, and I'm so proud of you for going to Brown! Just like your mother. But actually I have some news I need to share before you go away, Serena."

"Oh, that's funny because we have some news too." Lily said. "Big news."

"You go first then." Cece offered.

"Well, Rufus and I..." Lily began, hesitating for a while.

"We're getting married." Rufus blurted out, not really caring what Cece might think. Cece sat there processing for a moment in complete silence. Serena, trying to break the silence, started talking.

"Yeah, they just got engaged this past Friday." she tried.

"Well," Cece began. "what can I say?"

"Try congratulations." Eric suggested, walking in.

"Eric my darling, I didn't here the elevator." Lily said, surprised.

"You're completely right, Eric." Cece said and smiled. "Congratulations, I know you two will be happy together." she genuinely said.

"Really?" Lily asked. "That's all?"

"Well, I promised to stay out of your love life. And besides, after all these years I must say I'm convinced he is the only man who can make you happy." Cece said. "For some unexplainable reason, that is. As you said so your self, you tried with all your strength to fight is, but you are in love with him." At this, Rufus laughed. Serena and Eric couldn't help but to laugh either. Lily smiled.

"You have no idea how happy I am to here you say that." Lily exclaimed, and stood up to hug her mother. "What has gotten in to you?"

"Well, I'm afraid my news aren't quite as good as yours."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I'm really sick."

"Mom, what's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked in surprise.

"It's cancer. Doesn't look good."

"Can I just talk to my mother alone?" Lily asked.

"Of course, Lil." Rufus said, kissing her on the lips. Then he left with Serena and Eric, who were looking shocked.

XXXXX

"I'm so sorry, Lil." Rufus said, handing her a glass of red wine. It was later the same night. Cece had gone home, and Serena and Eric had gone out.

"I knew there was a reason she was being so nice about our engagement!" she replied.

"It's really a shame when you two finally make up, she has to get sick."

"I know." Lily sighed, and sat down on the couch beside Rufus. "God, I'm so exhausted."

"You are so tense." he said as he touched her shoulders. "Let me massage you."

"Oh Rufus, you always know just what I need." she grinned, enjoying the fact that she could just relax with him. He started rubbing her shoulders and back.

"I'm supposed to, remember? I'm going to be your husband."

"Ha, like any of my other husbands ever knew that!" Lily joked.

"Well, they weren't right for you." he said.

"And in that, you're right. Oh, that feels so good, Rufus." she moaned as he touched a tense spot.

"So you really told Cece that you tried with all your strength to fight your love for me?" Rufus asked curiously.

"Look, maybe I was exaggerating a bit."

"Lil, you can tell me what happened. There is nothing you can say now that will make me want to leave you. Ever."

"Stop it Rufus." she grinned, because of his flattering words. "Well, it was right after Bart's death and she asked me what I was going to do about the fact that I was in love with Rufus Humphrey. Apparently she'd been following us to the park..." she explained. Rufus laughed.

"Wow, she _is_ good." he said.

"I know." Lily shrugged. "Anyway, I said I weren't going to do anything..."

"Wait, what? I thought we were going away together."

"Yeah, this was before I agreed with Serena on that. Look it's really a long story, so stop interrupting."

"Yes, ma'am." Rufus grinned.

"So she said she was just fishing, she didn't actually know I was in love with you. I said that she caught me and that I'd been trying with all my strength to fight it, and..." she trailed off.

"And what?" Rufus asked.

"Don't be mad."

"Of course not." he said, kissing her shoulder gently.

"...and that it was a curse I did not wish on my worst enemy, but I was in love with you. Then Serena walked in." Rufus laughed.

"Really? I'm that bad? But I mean, it's really just a compliment. No matter how hard you fought it, I was always in your heart. That is romantic." he teased. She smiled and turned around to face him.

"Well, yes. But don't get all nostalgic on me now. It's not like you didn't know that already." she laughed sarcastically, and pulled him in to let her lips briefly brush his. As their lips parted they were still only inches apart, his hands on her waist, her hands behind his neck.

"Sorry. I let my romantic Humphrey-side get the better of me sometimes." he smiled, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She smiled through the kiss, and as they both parted their lips to deepen the kiss, she whispered something very silently, as to not let the world know that the tough Lily van der Woodsen was, too, a romantic on the inside.

"I love you." were the words, and only Rufus heard them. But that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

_So here is the thing; this chapter has actually been done for months. I just haven't wanted to post it because I'm so bad at updating that I would probably make you wait for a long time for the final chapter. However, now I'm putting it up. But be warned: I don't guarantee a quick update. The more reviews I get though, the bigger the is chance that I'll finish the last chapter soon._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl, nor do I own Lily, Dan, Rufus, Chuck, Vanessa, Jenny, Serena, Eric, or Jonathan.

XXXXX

Perfect – Chapter V

It was now Thursday morning, almost a week after their engagement. Lily clumsily made her way around the Humphrey kitchen, actually trying to make breakfast. She had the waffle maker and the coffee machine on. She was currently trying to find the toaster, and also she wondered where they had all their jam. In the process of taking down the toaster from a cupboard, some pans fell down with a loud noise.

"Whoa, what is that noise?" a sleepy Dan approaching from his room asked. "Can't I even get my beauty sleep in my vacation?"

"Sorry Dan, I didn't mean to wake you up." Lily apologized. "I was just trying to make your father a nice breakfast. He always gets up and makes me waffles."

"Oh, that's what it is." Dan realized. "I'll have a waffle then."

"Sure." she smiled and produced a plate with a waffle.

"Thank you. So family dinner is tonight, right?" Dan asked, his mouth full of waffle.

"Exactly. I hope you can all make it."

"Chuck won't be there, right?" Dan asked.

"No, he isn't returning until tomorrow afternoon." Lily said.

"Then I'll definitely be there." Dan confirmed, smiling.

"Daniel." Lily said in a slightly threating tone.

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that." he hurried. "Well, I'll get out of your way. I don't want to disturb your romantic breakfast or anything."

"You're not disturbing, it's your home." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, but still. I think I'll head out to meet Vanessa." he said, heading toward the bathroom. Lily shrugged and got on with her breakfast making. She neatly arranged all the items on the counter. Everything they needed was there, except there was only one type of jam. Dan then returned from the bathroom.

"My dad's still asleep?" he asked. "Anyway, bye Lily." he continued as he left the loft.

"Bye, Dan." she greeted, then went to Rufus' bedroom to see if he really was still asleep. It was close to 10 am and he didn't usually sleep in. "Breakfast is ready, my darling." she said as she opened the door. It didn't help, he was still asleep. She climbed on her side of the bed. His back was against her, so she silently leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek, then moving her lips up by his ear. "Rufus. I made you breakfast." she whispered. He turned around so he was on his back.

"Lil." Rufus smiled, looking her in the eyes. "Come here." he continued, pulling her down so their lips met. "Good morning." he mumbled.

"Good morning." she grinned.

"Do you know how great it is waking up to you every morning?" he asked. "Well, except you're not actually laying here."

"I know." Lily said happily. "Come on, I made you breakfast."

"Kids aren't home?" he asked as he followed her to the living room. "I thought Dan was here."

"Well, he already left."

"Wow, and you made waffles and toast and everything!" Rufus exclaimed. "You keep surprising me." he said as he pulled her in by the waist and kissed her. Lily laughed.

"You are...well, different this morning. And you slept in." she noted.

"I kind of had an exhausting night." he hinted.

"Is that right? With whom?" she teased.

"Oh, just this amazing woman...I don't know if you know her. She is tall, blond, and very sexy actually." Rufus pointed out. Lily grinned, flattered.

"She sounds like a catch." she said, pulling him into another kiss.

XXXXX

"Jenny, what a gorgeous dress! Did you make it?" Lily exclaimed as Dan and Jenny entered the penthouse the same night.

"Thank you so much Lily. I did actually." she smiled proudly, satisfied with getting a positive comment from a very designer conscious Upper East Sider. Even if it was her soon-to-be step mother. Serena came down the stairs as Eric came up the elevator after hanging out with Jonathan.

"Looks like everyone is here. Let's take a seat." Lily suggested. After they were seated they all started chattering across the table like they were all family. They had kind of been one in a couple of months already so the kids were getting used to it. And Dan and Serena were getting over the awkwardness of being exes and step-siblings.

"Cheers to the happy couple." Dan said, raising his class. All the kids laughed and did the same.

"Thank you." Lily said. "I'm so glad you're all part of this family." she smiled, looking round at everyone, eventually her gaze locked with Rufus'. His face lit up, as it always seemed to do whenever he was near Lily. He smiled back and kissed her quickly on the mouth.

"We don't need to see that." Serena grinned half-jokingly.

"Come on, you guys. They're happy." Jenny exclaimed.

"Thank you, Jen." Rufus said, smiling. "So we what are your plans for the summer?" he asked around the table. "Other than Serena's big trip to Europe." he added looking at her.

"Jenny and I are basically just hanging out – in the Hamptons I assume – since Jonathan is going out of town almost all summer." Eric said, Jenny nodded along.

"Of course in the Hamptons," Lily said. "Rufus and I are going, too. What are your plans Dan? Will you be joining us?"

"I don't have much else to do – and a summer of sun and luxury doesn't sound half-bad." he replied.

"Yeah, we better spend the summer getting used to the luxury of the Upper East Side lifestyle." Rufus grinned. "We're moving in as soon as we get back from the Hamptons."

"Wait, so we're selling the loft?" Dan asked, surprised.

"We'll see. Maybe you want to stay there, if you don't get a dorm at NYU. It is closer." Rufus pointed out. "Not that there isn't room for you in this gigantic penthouse." he added. Lily laughed.

"Yes, we do have plenty of room here." she said. "Of course you're welcome to stay. Serena will be away at Brown. Aren't you excited, Serena?" she asked her daughter. Serena smiled.

"Of course, mom." Serena smiled. "But could I just get my well-deserved 3 months vacation before we start talking about school again?" she asked, being slightly sarcastic.

"Sure darling, I just know you'll love it." Lily beamed proudly, taking a sip of her wine.

XXXXX

"So that actually went well." Rufus smiled, as he and Lily were getting ready for bed.

"I know. The kids are all so good together. I'm glad Dan and Serena are okay with everything." she said, approaching from the bathroom.

"Me too. I am sorry they broke up, he loved her so much, but maybe it's better for everyone. They're practically acting like siblings now." Rufus replied, putting his hands on her waist.

"Yes. But we're not meddling in their lives if they suddenly decide to be together after all." Lily said, putting her hands around his neck, playing with his hair.

"Of course not." he agreed, and pulled her in for a goodnight kiss.


End file.
